


Nevera

by irocktheworld123, little_nightmare



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irocktheworld123/pseuds/irocktheworld123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nightmare/pseuds/little_nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and company get captured by a ruthless king only to come face to face with the queen who knows more about Merlin than any other the knights including his secret. (merthur don't like don't read also gwainexoc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i am rewriting this story because i didn't really like how nevera turned out nor did i like the writing style and story. this time i'm doing it a bit differently so let me know what you think.

"I think we already passed this tree...it looks familiar!"  
"Merlin....all the trees here are the same! Stop saying we are lost! We are not lost! I know where we’re going."  
Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Sure, you do. And I suppose all the trees in this forest have a piece of your tunic on a branch, right?"  
Arthur just looked back at him. "What are you talking about?"  
Merlin just pointed to a tree with a scrap of Arthur's tunic on the branch for a marking point.  
"We’ve passed it seven times in the last three hours. Well eight times now because I've been counting."  
Arthur rolled his eyes then made a hand signal to gather the knights and pitch camp. Gwaine didn’t even try to hide his laughter while the others could only shake their heads, there wasn’t any denying it anyway. Once the laughing spell had dried up the knights and merlin began the routine of pitching camp. Thankfully they had caught a few rabbits earlier.  
When it came to hunting, merlin was like a bad luck charm. The prey would always slip away, hear them or there would simply not be anything to catch. Most times Arthur questioned why he even brought him along only to be reminded not five minutes later of all the things that merlin was there for.  
Night descended and the knights huddled around and ate their fill of the rabbits they caught. Once finished Arthur set up watch while merlin set up a barrier around their that would alert them to danger within their camp. The enchantment didn't take long and he soon joined Arthur where he lay He smirked and snuggled down next to Arthur.  
"Did you put up a magical barrier??"  
"Yep. Nothing can step through without me knowing." He smiles proudly.  
Arthur raised his eyebrow at him. "And why didn't you do that earlier??"  
Merlin's smile fell and he looked embarrassed.  
"I forgot."  
"How can you forget that?!"  
"Well, as you may recall, I have spent my whole life hiding my magic...it's going to take more than a month to just go out and do magic. Especially since your father is still on the throne."  
Arthur frowned at that and grasped Merlin's hand and gently rubbed his thumb across the front of his hand. Arthur leaned over and kissed the side of his lover’s head before pulling him close and laying his head-on top of merlin’s. Arthur gave a soft kiss to his lover’s crown before allowing his eyes to drift close. Merlin’s were not far behind.

Hours passed before merlin was rudely woken by yelling. He groaned in response, sleep fogging up his brain making him slow to respond. When the yelling increased in franticness and volume did merlin feel everything start to clear with a painful sharpness. He jolted upright and scrambled to his feet and reached blindly for Arthur that had laid next to him not a few hours before. He stilled when his eyes finally showed him just what was going.  
Soldiers. A hundred of them at least had surrounded the camp. They had the knights tied together and their weapons drawn up to their necks. They were covered from head to toe in black the only thing visible being there eyes and the blades of their swords.  
Merlin felt fear curl up in his stomach, cold and gripping. He found Arthur’s eyes and felt him reaching for him through their mental link. Unthinkingly he reached for Arthur on reflex and called his name. That ultimately got him nothing but rough hands pulling him back down  
to his knees and a blade at his throat.  
The blade dragged lightly along his neck making him immediately put his hands up in surrender. He glanced up at Arthur and saw the fear in his eyes. He could feel his mental connection open and Arthur’s feelings pour into him like water.  
'Are you ok?'  
'I am. What about you? I saw blood on your neck. What happened to the barrier?! I Thought you said it wouldn't let anyone in without you knowing??'  
'I'm ok. It's just a scratch and it was supposed to. They shouldn't have been able to come in! I've been trying to use my magic and it's not working on them!!'  
Merlin’s voice steadily rose as he tried over and over to use his magic. When nothing kept happening Arthur felt merlin’s panic hit him like a sledge hammer making him wince and groan at the intensity. His own worry increased as well while he tried to comfort his struggling love. If merlin couldn’t use his magic, then they were a force not to be trifled with.  
Soon the soldiers gathered them up and pushed them through the forest with swords stuck at their backs and ropes attached to their tied hands pulling them forward. They trekked through the forest for most of the night, at dawn Arthur could finally make out white castle towers above the trees. He whistled low to catch the attention of his party.  
The knights and merlin looked up at the whistle and looked to where Arthur had motioned. The trees parted then revealing the castle as a whole. The castle itself looked to be carved out of the cliff side, its towers tall and thin but it’s walls thick and made of stone that seemed to glow in the greyness of the day. A rough sea lay beneath it making it look more foreboding and dangerously powerful. Arthur's eyes widened and he struggled against his bindings a bit when he recognized whose castle it was.  
Merlin called out to his lover when he saw the fear take hold of him but his calls did nothing and Arthur only struggled harder before the leader came down and knocked him out and threw him  
over the back of his horse. The rest of the knights struggled against their bindings for a few moments before merlin collectively called for them to calm. The soldiers paused but pulled them forward, a few chuckling at the scene.  
Two hours ticked by before they were standing in front of the large doors of the castle wall. No one stood at the watchtowers to let anyone in, merlin would have thought that they were deserted if not for the utter stillness about the whole place. Merlin watched on in curiosity as the leader made a loud whistling noise and waited for a moment before the doors thundered open.  
The soldiers tugged them through and lead them up to the castle steps, where they were then tied to each other and lead into the castle like prisoners. They soon arrived in a large court room not unlike the throne back in Camelot. Each of them were pushed to their knees, side by side, their heads forced into a low bow. Arthur was unceremoniously thrown to the floor near merlin. The loud clang of his armor and being tossed to the ground woke the prince. He groaned and tried to sit up his hands clutching his pounding head. Merlin immediately reached for his lover and held him close.  
‘Please Arthur, be still. I need you to stay calm, struggling more would only make this situation worse.’  
Arthur looked up at merlin and he could see the fear dancing at the edges of his gazes.  
‘It will be okay, Arthur. Please let’s see just what we've gotten ourselves into.’  
‘But merlin you don’t understand! This Kingdom...Their king is more ruthless than my own father when it comes to magic. King Muzak kills people for fun and throws them off the cliff into the sea. He’s been looking for an excuse for war and we’ve just given him one!’ Arthur's tone his near frantic, ‘ He has a team of assassins called the black order that he sends out to kill the lords and and kings of other lands in order to gain their lands. His number one assassin is called the Black Knight that does all his dirty work and said to kill even women and children.’  
Merlin's eyes grew wide with fear and his stomach dropped at the sound of the wooden doors push open and the announcer call out for everyone’s attention. The fact that he couldn't even use his magic was both a blessing and a curse. Arthur was about to say something but was interrupted by the announcer.  
"Her highness, Queen Kavanagh!!"  
Everyone in the courtroom bowed to the figure, the leader of the soldiers forced the trespassers to bow their heads when they neglected to so themselves. A struggle seemed imminent when the figure, a woman, gracefully stalked towards them dressed in nothing but red. Merlin couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity towards her, like he seen her before.  
Maybe it was a coincidence? Queen Kavanagh's black waist length hair was lightly curled which was striking against her pale skin. Her red dress matched the paint on her lips and the jewels embedded in her crown. The queen kept her head high but paused when she saw merlin, there  
was a brief moment of curiosity before a smirk pulled her lips up. She knew something about him, that he knew for sure. He held eye contact but she was the first to break it by walking up to her throne and turned to their whole party.  
Queen Kavanagh stood promptly in front of the men with her eyebrow up in question.  
"Why have you trespassed in my lands. Do you not know that it is treason if you trespass in my lands?” She paused and let her voice echo hard across the room. “Do you want war Arthur Pendragon? Because I can give you war. I can give you blood and gore beyond your wildest dreams. Take your land from you piece by piece and kill your people, but not all of them, No I’ll leave a few alive so they can watch as I rip the heads of their friends from their bodies and make them watch as I drive spikes through their skulls and plunge them into the ground. And once they’ve seen that they know that you were the one to bring this fate upon them.” Her voice never rose but her gaze hardened and her eyes narrowed like that of a snake. “At that point I’ll let the few I let live kill you themselves, let them tear you limb from limb and put your body parts up as decoration. Is that what you want little prince?”  
By then Arthur had forced himself up and onto his knees, his body trembled but not in fear, no, it was rage that coursed through his limbs and it was taking all he had not to let it take him over.  
The prince shook his head.  
"No, your majesty I do not. We were unaware that we had crossed into your husband's land. We were only hunting. Had we known we were in his kingdom we would have left immediately; my people want no quarrel with you or your husband. Would it be possible to speak to your husband about a treaty of sorts for peace so that we will never come into your lands again?” She looked amused and annoyed at the mention of the king.  
"Do you think that I cannot discuss treaties on the behalf of the king?"  
"No, your majesty, I was only appealing to your husband since it is his lands and we have accidentally entered in. I only hope to talk to him to let him know it was an accident like I told you."  
She turned around when one of her knights came up to her and whispered something in her ear. She the stalked towards Merlin.  
"Arthur pendragon my husband is dead. I rule this kingdom and what I say goes, treaty or no. And you, Mr. Pendragon have very much insulted her queen. So..." she took her glove and threw it in front of Merlin while looking at Arthur the entire time.  
"I Queen Kavanagh challenge your lover, Merlin, to a duel."  
The Knights gasped in shock while merlin started up at her in fear. Arthur saw red, he pushed himself to his feet and stood as tall as he could. Murder etched into every line on his face and answered a harsh “ No.”


	2. The fight

Arthur lunged at the queen in a rage before suddenly collapsing on the floor writhing in pain. He glared at the heartless queen until he saw her eyes fade from gold to her natural crystal eyes. She sneered at him, waving her hand to magically restrain Arthur and his knights and yanked back on Arthur's hair. 

"Arthur Pendragon...for attempting to assault the queen I will fight your lover to the death. And believe me I know who he is and what he has. I am not the weak thing you think I am. I will kill him and all of your precious knights and make you watch them take their last breaths. Then when I’m done with them I will kill you. “

With that being said the queen let go of the little prince’s head with some force and walked over to Merlin and grabbed him, pressing her face close to his ear. 

"I know who you are lord Emrys. Do not be afraid to use your magic."

The queen smiled sharp at merlin’s distress and turned to one of her knights,  with a wave of her hand they grabbed Merlin and led him out the room. 

 

"Where are you taking him?!" Gwaine growled out. 

 

"To get his armor of course! I may be heartless but I don’t fight dirty. ”  

Gwaine scoffed and rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut for once. 

They dressed Merlin in basic leathers and chainmail before roughly shoving him out toward the arena. It lay surprisingly empty for the most part, aside from the black knight, six knights, Arthur and the knights its seats bearen.  

When Arthur saw the black knight he tensed and pulled at his restraints worry and fear bleeding off him in droves. The Knight holding him, fed up with the constant fight, looped his chains through the ring bolted into the ground and yanked until Arthur nearly lay with his head to the ground.  

“How dare you! Let him sit up!" Merlin raged.   
"He needs to understand that is unruly and arrogant behavior will not be tolerated so I will do no such thing."

Merlin's shoulders sagged in defeat before reluctantly giving in. 

"Do you think they could go in the dungeons as well? I don't want to miss and accidentally hurt them in the process."

For a second Merlin thought he could actually feel the black knight give a genuine smile before dismissing the feeling. The black knight just waved it's hand again allowing the other knights to be brought back into the stands out of the way of any friendly fire.  

Merlin nodded in thanks before getting into a stance that Arthur had taught him. Merlin took a deep breath and let his magic flow freely and before the black knight could utter a word, gold shot forward and backhanded him in the chest. 

Merlin couldn't help the smile that creeped across his face as he fought with his magic, he could is power seeping into his bones. His moves becoming smoother like liquid with every spell he threw at the black knight. Flashes of gold and red brightened the arena for a short time before both merlin grew and the Black Knight grew frustrated.

 

Merlin, irritated, threw a particularly powerful spell at the knight. The knight stopped short of one of Merlin's spell letting it hit at full force. The knight flew a few feet back and landed on his back, by the time he looked up Merlin was already on top of him ready to give the killing blow.

He paused when the knight raised its hand and a purple flame exploded in his face forcing him back a few meters. Merlin's eves grew wide in recognition before shifting from horror to a murderous rage. 

"Where did you learn that?!"

The knight gave no response. Merlin saw nothing but gold, his eyes glazed over in gold and his voice boomed when he spoke again, 

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!" 

Tears flowed freely from his eyes. At that moment Arthur and the other knights ran out to the field but stopped short at the sight before them. The field lay in shambles with there sweet merlin and that cursed black knight in the middle of it all. Merlin looked was tho he wore a god amongst humans with golden tears trailing down his enraged face. Arthur started to call out to him but stopped when merlin shouted again and thrusted his magic out and wrapped it around the black knights neck.

Arthur was able to shake out of shock before running up to Merlin yelling his name. 

 

"Merlin stop! Don't kill him! This isn't like you! Stop!!"  
But Merlin didn't give in. In fact it made him squeeze his fist tighter.    
"Mer.."   
"No! I WILL NOT STOP!! HE KILLED MY SISTER!! I TAUGHT HER THAT TRICK AND THERE IS NO WAY HE COUlD HAVE KNOWN THAT TRICK UNLESS HE KILLED HER!!"

"Merlin what are you talking about? You don't have a sister!"

Merlin's grip on his magic loosened before the knight fell on the ground completely gasping for air. 

 

"I did have a little sister. She was my twin by five minutes....we were inseparable. She was afraid of the dark so I taught her to create that purple fire to light her way. It was our little secret. She always used the purple fire to send messages and to cheer me up when I was upset. I loved her so much. When we were ten she was kidnapped instead of me. She used her magic to hide me and the bandits grabbed her and took her away from me....I haven't seen her since and I thought she was dead....and then this knight!" He pointed at the fallen knight struggling to sit up.

"That’s her flame. There is no reason he could have is if he took her."

Arthur and the other knights were frozen. Never had they seen their comrade in so much pain. 

"Well that was part of the story. What happened after is what you don't know. And trust me your sister is definitely alive and well. And a bit pissed off that you didn't recognized her immediately...But she'll forgive you since it has been 12 years."

 

Merlin just glared at the knight and Arthur took up the sword that just happened to be next to him and pointed it at the knight. The knight raised its hands slowly to the helmet and took off the helmet. Arthur's sword just dropped to the ground when they realized it was Queen Kavanagh all along. Suddenly Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way while jumping on top of the queen and grabbed her hair pulling her head back.

"WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME WHERE MY SISTER IS OR SO HELP ME NOT EVEN THE TRIPLE GODDESS HERSELF WILL FIND YOUR BODY!!"

 

The queen's face morphed into a smirk before full on laughing. 

"You dork!!"

 

Merlin looked dumbfounded for a second when recognition lit up his face and gently put his hand on the queen's face immediately ceasing her laughter.

"Nevera?.." he hesitantly called out like he wasn't sure it was truly her. She just rolled her eyes and pinched his cheeks like she did when they were younger.  
"You prat! I can't believe you forgot what I looked like!!! What would mother say when I tell her? And...oof!!"  
Merlin threw himself on her once more, hugging her mercilessly. Soon he started laughing at the queen's face when he realized what was happening. 

 

"Merlin!  You need your sister alive and not dead from suffocation!"

 

"I can't help it!" Merlin was just sobbing while suffocating his not so dead sister. He decided to show her mercy by letting her go...before smacking her shoulder in irritation. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, you twat! Why the hell did you put us through that!"

 

"Oh I don't know! Maybe because you forgot about me! I'm a bit pissed at that you know!!!"

At first she was angry at him but that was soon replaced by the dam that broke before she grabbed Merlin and held her brother close while sobbing in his arms. All of the agony and loss coming back at full force and she let it all out not caring at how un-queenly she looked. 

Merlin gently gathered her into his lap and held her until her sobs quieted and there was only sniffling between them both. By the time they were done the sun had well set and night was spreading across the sky. Nevera gathered herself taking the outstretched hand of her brother to help her up. She turned to the knights while wiping her eyes. She knew the knights weren't trusting of her and she was ok with that. She just hopes that they will soon trust her as well as they trust her twin.  

 

"Come, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. Let there be a feast tonight for the reunion of my brother and I!"

 

She led them all into the castle for a well earned meal.


	3. Chapter 3

As Nevera led everyone into the castle she looped her arms around Merlin and Arthur and brought them in close. 

"So, how did you too meet? How's mom? How are you? How's Gaius? I wanna meet Gaius. Have you been practicing your magic? How did you react to his magic? Did you hurt my baby brother when you found out? How long have you've been together? Is he treating you right? Tell me everything!!"

Merlin laughed at his sister's questions while Arthur stayed amused but still wary of the sudden change in the queen. Nevera noticed the hesitation and gave him an apologetic smile. 

"I'm not really good with men to be honest...and sometimes I react badly when people attack me. I've told myself that I would never let anyone get the best of me again. And I know you have questions about it all. But please let me have this. I am not ready to tell you everything that's happened to me but I will with time when I trust you fully."

The knights were shocked at the queens apology but Arthur just bowed and gave her an understanding smile. "Whenever you are ready your highness."

Nevera smiled before grabbing Merlin's arm and shaking it,

"Don't let him go!!! He's too precious for this world!!"

"Oh my god Nevera, you dork! I won't! I love him too much!"

"Aww so you do love me!" Arthur teased. 

"Shut up!"

Nevera stayed quiet watching them bicker all the way to the castle doors. She huffed and snickered to herself before turning to the nights who tensed at the sudden attention. 

 

"Are they always like that??"

Gwaine, the first to shake off the shock just laughed and walked up to Nevera to kiss her hand. 

 

"Indeed my lady. Merlin and the princess often joke like that."

"Princess?? Wait is Arthur really a girl?! He doesn't look like a girl!"

Gwaine looked at the queen to see if she was truly serious and noticed that she was mumbling to herself so he leaned closer to listen. 

"So if Arthur is really a girl then she needs to be in separate rooms cause I don't want no babies yet. She really doesn't look like a girl. Well who am I to judge if she wants to be a man let her be a man. Maybe it's a rebellious stage... I could have sworn she was a man. Is Arthur even her real name or is it an alias. I still don't want any baby making in my castle tonight....I don't need to hear that shit....."

Nevera looked up to the sound of a body hitting the floor and hysterical laughter. Her face went red at the thought that he was laughing at her musing on her brother's girlfriend? Boyfriend? She didn't know, but what she did know is that she didn't like being laughed at. Especially by a man. So she did what any woman does when a man laughs at her...she firmly placed the end of her heel right between his legs to hold him in place. Gwaine immediately stopped laughing and tried to squirm away from her foot but she only pressed harder in order for him to stop moving all together. He looked up at the beautiful queen with a pained smile on his face like he was asking for permission to speak. She nodded and released some pressure. 

"My...*wheeze* lady....*gasp* Arthur...is a man....*groan* I call him *gasp* princess to...*grimace* annoy the hell out of him...*breathing heavily* ....fuuuccckkkkk meeeee......" 

 

She raised an eyebrow of annoyance before releasing her foot allowing him to wallow in pain and curl in a ball. Perceval shook his head before bowing in approval. She smiled cheekily before grabbing her dress and dramatically swirling it as she walked away leaving behind chuckling knights and a pale faced jokester.

As she entered her castle one of her trusted knights came up to whisper something in her ear. She frowned in disapproval before nodding her head. Merlin looked worriedly at his sister. 

"Is everything alright?"

"We had someone escape a while ago. A young witch decided to run around the castle and cause damage to the castle so we had some of our best guards watching her, but it seems she's outsmarted my best knights..."

"Well we have to find her! Before she causes more damage! Where do you think she'll be?!" Arthur was panicking. 

It had been awhile since he had to face an evil sorceress since his father stopped killing those who had magic. At first he thought the king was enchanted (though he secretly was happy since he was with Merlin at the time and knew of his magic) turns out his father was getting tired of his kingdom becoming smaller and the wood supply becoming smaller from all the pyres he was building. (So he says, but Arthur thinks the court physician has something to do with the change of heart.)

Nevera smirked at the prince and her brother before shaking her head. 

"No need. I know exactly where she is." 

Nevera glanced at the curtains nodded her head to them. Both men looked at the curtain before noticing a pair of small toes wiggling in anticipation. They frowned and prepared for a fight but Nevera just placed a hand on both of their shoulders. 

"She is no threat to me. My personal knight will be able to handle her. Trust me on that." Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and shrugged.

Soon the rest of the knights filed in the throne room including a semi-hobbling Gwaine. 

'It seems he is able to recover a lot faster than I thought.' She mused while looking at him. Gwaine just smiled and gave a slight nod in apology of which she smirked and nodded in acceptance.

Soon food found its way to the table in droves with smells so savory everyone's mouth watered in anticipation. Just as Arthur was about to turn to the queen for a question a small cry echoed in the room as a tiny figure dashed from behind the curtains and charged toward the prince.  

 

It was the escaped witch! She charged at Arthur with the fiercest battle cry she could muster!

But half way to the prince the small witch seemed to trip on nothing and fall flat on her face, her wooden short sword and small thick rimmed glasses skittering out in front of her. The queen covered her face with her hand to conceal a smile while she held make a small bark of laughter. It took a moment for her to compose herself before she raised her hand to summon a guard only to be stopped in mid gesture.

Gwaine had walked over to the fallen witch and picked her up, along with a her short sword and glasses. He looked over her small round face for any injuries and was greeted with eyes like the forests that surround Camelot, skin as pale of the moons light and wild black hair desperately trying to escape that bun on the top of her head. The knights eyes widen at the similarities this child had with queen and the dots seemed to fall into place.

Suddenly he settled into a deep bow. Lower than Arthur had ever seen, and held out the wooden sword and glasses he had picked up earlier. 

 

"I believe these are yours miss fairy."

 

The little girl blushed profusely and giggled before hastily grabbing them mumbling a quick thank you before putting on a brave face along with her glasses and started yelling again. She reached Arthur in no time shouting all the way, 

 

"Don't hurt my mommy!!!"

 

Those four words seemed to bring everyone out of there previous stupor..for a second.. before it all went to hell. 

Arthur was suddenly mild constant pain from a wooden sword slapping at his legs and shins, Merlin was screaming at Nevera about being a mother, the knights were in too much of a shock at the little princess attacking their prince, and Gwaine....Gwaine was laughing again. Like normal. Nevera was looking at everyone in amusement. Especially at how her brother seemed to be reacting to her daughter. Her blue eyes were filled with laughter as her brother 'saved' Arthur by plucking the sword from her tiny hands and holding it above his head.

Her daughter got red in the face before her eyes flashed gold and her sword was magically back in her hands and beating Arthur once more. Merlin looked at the child in shock before a smile blew up his face. He magically took the sword back and made it go higher than his head. Then it was a yelling match between both uncle and niece. 

"Give that back! It's mine!!" Her bare foot lightly stomped the ground. 

"No! It doesn't have your name on it!"

The sword was back in her hands again, this time she started carving her name in it. Her glasses falling to the bridge of her nose and a pink tongue sticking out of her mouth in complete concentration before she proudly showed her new uncle her illegible name. 

"See! It has my name!" 

Merlin, being the child he was, grabbed the stick and erased her name and wrote his name. 

"No it has my name!"

"You cheated!!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too! I'm telling mom!!"

The princess ran towards her mother and tried to climb up her dress. 

"Moooomm Emrys is being mean to meee!!"

Arthur, Merlin and Nevera's eyes widen in shock at the name. Nevera grabbed her daughter and stuck her on her hip. 

"Amara where did you learn that name?"

"My dragon told me!"

"Ms. Katash wei' vorki? Your toy dragon?"  
Amara bobbed her head fast.   
"Uh huh!! But she's not a toy!"  
Nevera looked unimpressed. 

"Sure....Amara even though his magical name is Emrys his real name is Merlin. And he is your uncle."

"Is the princess my uncle too??" Amara pointed to Arthur who could feel his blood boiling at the nickname. Everyone else laughed. 

 

"Where did you hear that?"

She just pointed at Gwaine who was using Percival to stay up again. Nevera shook her head in annoyance before telling her daughter that yes Arthur would be her other unofficial uncle. 

Amara's eyes grew, her cheeks started to hurt because of all the grinning she was doing. She whipped her head to her mother in confirmation before jumping out of her mothers arms and zipping to her new uncle. Merlin grunted at the impact but gladly welcomed the hug.

 

Suddenly there was shouting just outside the door then in bursts the queen's personal foreign knight with her long raven hair pulled high into a ponytail flowing behind her along with another smaller knight with pure white hair and a red scar along her face hot on her heels. 

"My Queen! I'm sorry! She escaped from her room! She said she saw the blond one attack you and said she was going to protect you. We didn't see it coming! Also she tipped all the paintings in the halls again to piss off Yukari again..." the white haired knight tailed off

"That little brat! No more bedtime stories for a month! That is the last straw!" The foreign knight stalked towards Merlin and the child. 

"Noooooooo!! I'll be good! I'll be good! Right uncle Merlin?! I can be good right?!"

Amara glanced at her uncle, who seemed uncertain. So she clapped her hands together, pouted her lips, started tearing up and turned her head to her unexpected victim. Nevera's faced dropped in horror. 

"Oh no.."

Arthur gave a worried glance at the queen. 

"What's wrong?!"

"She can't be!"

"Can't be what?!"

"She's using that look again! Even I can't say no to it!! Yukari!!!!!! Quick! Stop her before we're all doomed!" 

Yukari lunged at Amara but was stopped by Merlin himself. He grabbed Amara and put her on his shoulders while running away from the pissed off knight. Nevera could feel a headache coming on. 

 

Nevera held her hand to her head and groaned, " I'm surrounded by children..." 

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder from Alice the smaller knight. 

"My queen, the feast is ready whenever you are."

The queen nodded while lifting up her hands. Gold was spreading from her hands to Arthur and his knights who saw her gestured to the now full table. 

 

"Let the feast begin! Amara you can have one dessert before going to bed like I told you too! Ok??" Hands on her hip like the stern mother she was, including the infamous eyebrow. 

Merlin grimaced at the thought of another person with that look. 

Amara quickly nodded and clung to both of her uncle's hands and dragged them to their spots next to her. Amara climbed up the high chair next to her mother and plopped down on the seat before patting the chair next to her for Merlin. He grinned all goofy like and did the same thing she did for Arthur. The prince rolled his eyes but happily sat down. The queen took her place with Gwaine on the other side along with the rest of the knights, both hers and Arthur's. Once they were all seated the rest of the knights all sat down and began to fill their plates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! Here’s another chapter!!

While Amara ate she kept glancing at the knight who helped her up earlier. His eyes kept stealing her attention away. 

They glistened with mischief but without the melevilant twinge she had grown so used to seeing in men. Instead they were soft, gentle, and a kindness that burned like a bomb fire. Something that that other horrible man never had. In fact all the knights that were at the table had kind eyes. Not like the cruel evil ones of her father. When she decided that they weren't going to hurt her mom, she slowly slid off of her chair and down under the table without anyone noticing. 

Crawling over to the the opposite side of the table, it was tricky to remember who was who by just there shoes. After passing over three pairs of boots; confusion began to take over and doubt creeped up her spine making her sit back on her feet and question if this was a air decision to begin with. After few moments she decided to guess and started to clamber up the pair of legs in front of her. 

He was quietly talking to one of the queen's female knights when something heavy grabbed his leg. 

Percival jumped at the weight in his lap before quickly pulling back his chair only to see the princess looking up at him sheepishly. 

"Amara!!" 

Amara shyed away from the disapproving tone of her mother, she could only imagine what her mother must be thinking. 

Suddenly large hands wrapped around her waist and settled her on someone's lap. She looked up to the knight she accidentally surprised but he was already back to talking to the other knights. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist to keep her from falling. 

Percival smiled at the queen and winked back in acceptance of the situation before turning back to the knight. Nevera smiled gently at her daughter and the sweet giant that held her daughter. 

As the night went on Amara had fallen asleep from the rocking motion that had started up shortly after the knight had plopped her in his lap. Her glasses had fallen to the bridge of her nose when her head dropped against the knights chest, and some of her hair had slipped from her updo it had been thrown into making her look like a little granny snuggled into the chest of the largest knight there. 

Nevera could barely hold back a laugh at the thought as she stood and walked to the knight to collect her sleep baby girl and put her to bed. 

Percival made to protest but was silenced when the queen raised a hand. 

"Please. It's something that I like to do. Makes me feel like a proper mother instead of the queen." She gave him a wry smirk and hoisted the child against her chest. Merlin excused himself from the table to walk with his sister. 

They walked in comfortable silence for a while but Nevera knew it wouldn't last. There were too many questions, too many unknown secrets between them. They arrived at Amara's door and Nevera shifted her daughter to her other arm and pushed the door open. Her steps were almost silent as she moved toward the large canopy bed in the middle of the room. In one fluid motion she pulled the blankets back and delicately placed the trouble maker on the soft mattress and covered her with blankets. With a kiss the forehead she turned and motioned for merlin to follow quietly. 

When he silence grew to thick for even her she decided to be the first to break it

"Im sure you have questions....ask them. I have all night."

Merlin mimicked a fish out fo water for a few moments, eyeing his sister with a weary expression before speaking. 

"What happened that day? You pushed me out of the way. I was the one who was supposed to be captured not you! It was me that they wanted! It was obviously a trap for me! You could have been killed! Do you know how scared I was for you?! Do you know how hard it was for me to go back to mom without you? How heartbroken she was?! I could hear her cries every night!!! Do you even know How heartbroken I was?! Damn it NeVERA WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!"

His voice grew higher and more wild with every question tell he was nearly yelling. Nevera could feel guilt and shame bubble up in her chest as she watched the man she called brother release years of pent up emotion that she had caused.

They had long since stopped in there stroll through the corridor and Merlin’s face had grown red and wet from the tears and yelling. She couldn’t take any of it anymore and crushed him against her chest, his yelling turning to soft sobs soon after doing so. 

They stood there for what felt like days just holding onto each other. Merlin’s cries soon tapered off into soft sniffles and silent breathing, his grip never once loosening from her dress. After standing so long she felt her legs grow weak from the mental exhaustion and buckle underneath her. She slid to the floor in a pile of fabric and armfuls of her brother, all the while whispering words of comfort and apology to him. 

By the time the knights had made there way to the corridor Merlin was quiet and the hushed whispers of “I’m sorry...” echoed in the hall. 

Arthur carefully approached the siblings to check on them. The Queen’s red eyes met his own before giving him a small smile and a nod. Gently he detangled Merlin's hands from her dress and scooped him up into his arms. Merlin curled reflexively into Arthur’s chest and gripped his shirt loosely, fast asleep. The prince kissed the tear stained cheek before letting one of the castle's knight lead them to their room. 

Gwaine stepped closer to the fallen queen when his prince moved away and gently scooped her up in his arms. Her red dress flowing by his sides. She startled a bit and tried to struggle against in an effort to walk on her own but with one look from him she closed her mouth. His eyes were firm but held a softness to them that reminded her of a being cuddled up by the fire place wrapped in a warm blanket while snow fell quietly outside. She held his eyes for moment or two longer relishing in that feeling before dazedly pointing in the direction of her chambers. 

His brilliant smile quirked in shameless mischief when he saw the pout that sat on her face. The sight of them would have been almost comical had one had not witnessed the state the queen had been not minutes early. 

After watching both of them leave Arthur's knights paired up with the queen's knight to find their rooms to retire for the night. 

The next morning Amara rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she awkwardly fell out from her bed and stumbled across the room. She rushed to the bathroom go wash up and quickly put on a pair of plain trousers and shirt. Scribbling down a note before slipping silently out of the room. She crept through the halls searching for her prey. 

Just the two she had been looking for! Her two favorite knights, the first was tall and broad with enough strength to rip trees from the ground with his bare hands. The second was smaller but had charm about him that made her face go red. He was very nice to look at. Amara giggled before leaping into a sprint and jumping on the bigger ones back. Percival let out a small shout in surprise while Gwaine cackled at the sight. Percival let out a sigh before grabbing the princess off of his back. 

"What are you doing?" He poked her stomach while smiling at her giggles. 

"You looked lost! I wanted to help!"  
Amara looked so proud of herself that both knights couldn't help but smile. Percival let her down while Gwaine bowed to her and stretched out his arm.   
"Lead the way my fairy princess.” 

Amara giggled and started to strut forward down the hall. She looked exactly like her uncle Arthur when his ego was inflated. Soon she was taking them down twists and turns before slowing to a stop. Her head flicked back and forth before hesitantly going down another empty hall. 

"Sooo.." Gwaine drawled out. "Where are we my lady?"

She slowly turned toward them. Both knights felt there smiles drop the moment they saw the tears streaming down her small chubby face. She lowered her head and mumbling something. 

Percival picked her up and leaned his face to her. She mumbled what she was saying in his ear before quickly hiding herself in his shoulder. Percival sighed for the umpteenth time. 

"Were lost..."


	5. Enter the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine, Percival, And Amara get lost because Gwaine has no sense of direction.

"We're lost...."

Gwaine looked around the hall muttering curses under his breath. They were so screwed. He glanced at the crying princess and just sighed. Turning around, he searched for anything familiar but he found nothing. Only plain grey walls in every direction. 

“Shit.”

Gwaine felt a tug on his pants and glanced down. Big Doe eyes filled to the brim with tears stared back up at him, he looked at Percival, who was supposed to be holding her, who merely shrugged. “She wanted down” 

“I’m..so, ‘hiccup’, ooowwwyy!!!! ‘Hiccup’” Amara started to wail into the bottom of his pants. Her nose runny and glasses skewed awkwardly on her face. 

Gwaine couldn’t help but feel really guilty. And he didn’t know why! He didn’t get them lost! Then again.....he hadn’t helped with the situation either..... He picked up the princesses, who immediately grabbed his shirt and buried her head in his neck. They decided to keep walking In case they ran into someone. 

 

Meanwhile the white haired knight approached Amara’s door and knocked before entering. She made her way into the room sweeping open curtains and picking up clothes off the floor as she did so. She shook her head at the mess. Why the princess felt the need to fling all articles of clothing across the room, clean or dirty, confused her most intensely. 

She turned to the bed to wake up the messy princess but gave a slight scream at the empty bed! She’s been kidnapped!!! The knight searched everything to see if there were any ransom notes or any clues before she spotted a little parchment paper with writing. She immediately snatched it thinking the worse, only to just groan and smack her head with it. 

“Shit”

Over in the banquet hall it was quieter since the events of last night. But, to be honest, it’s a was a bit too quiet. Giving the table a glance over Nevera meets Arthur’s eyes with a question. He just shrugs in confusion at the whereabouts of his own two knights. Smirking she was about to call her personal knight over when the doors slammed open and someone rushed in. 

“My Queen!!! She’s gone!!” The white haired knight shoved the letter in her face. The whole room is anxiously quiet awaiting the news. 

‘BANG’

Merlin and Arthur jumped from the sound that the queen’s head made when it decided to attach itself to the table. 

“Um....sis...?” Merlin hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. 

Strange sounds emitted from the pile of hair surrounding her smushed face. Merlin leaned in hoping to hear better. 

“She’s dead....I’m gonna kill the little shit....she’s grounded until she’s dead.....I swear....” she tilted her head to look at her brother.  
“Am I a bad mother? Did I do something wrong? I don’t get it!”

Merlin frantically waved his arms around not knowing what to do. He glanced back at Arthur with pleading eyes. 

“What did she say?”

“She thinks she’s a bad mum.”

“Why?”

The look Merlin gave him basically said “How the fuck should I know?!”

“It’s not your fault sis! You’re a great mother!”

“Do you really think that?”

“Yup! I mean you and mum did raise me. And I’ve always known you’d be a wonderful mother.”

“You’re right...I am a good mother....it’s totally not my fault!”

“That’s my girl!...soooo care to explain what might be going on?” 

“Oh, well Amara decided to leave her room this morning on an adventure and decided not to tell anyone.” She had stated like it was nothing.

“What?!”

“I’m sure she’s fine. Otherwise two of your own knights would be here with us now. I’m sure they’re just lost somewhere in the castle!”

 

Meanwhile.....in the middle of nowhere!

“How the hell did we end up in the middle of the damn forest?!?!” Gwaine shouted. 

“Well... considering that YOU decided to lead us here by saying, and I quote, “hey I found a secret passage! Lets go down the dark and scary tunnel. I’m sure it’s fine!”, which promptly lead us through a secret door inside the castle, that happened to be a tree, in the middle of the forest.”

Gwaine just looked at Percival in annoyance before stomping up ahead.

“You’re going to get us lost again!”

Gwaine turned and glared “watch me” at the man before continuing to try to find the tree with the door. 

“At least make a mark or something so we don’t get lost! Again!”

Gwaine once again glared at the man before ripping part of his shirt, trying not to awake the sleeping princess, and tied it around the tree giving Percival the “are you happy now?!” look. Percy smiled and nodded in acceptance before happily following the grumbling man. 

They had been walking for a few hours when Amara decided to stir in Gwaine’s arms. She yawned and blinked her big eyes open taking in her surroundings. It wasn’t long before her bifocal face found a small patch of flowers and wiggles free out of the knight’s arms. 

They watched her play, picking up flowers and twirling around the trees. Soon Gwaine and Percival both had flower crowns in their hair, curtesy of Amara herself. Gwaine decided to keep a lookout for any bandits while Percival helped her make more flower crowns for her mom and uncles.

Suddenly loud shouts echoed through the forest as bandits surrounded them. Percival immediately picked up the princess while he and Gwaine drew their swords. 

“Amara, I need you to go hide. We’ll fight them off but you need to climb a tree and hide ok?”

She nodded silently. Counting to three, she leaped off Percival’s back and started running to the nearest tree. She almost got caught, but Percival’s sword caught the bandit’s and he continued to fight them off while she ran. Soon she was up in a tree looking down at the fight. She could tell that the bandits were winning so she decided to help. 

Golden eyes peered down at the bandits making twigs, logs, and branches swoop down and knock some of them out, soon there were six bandits against the two knights. Two were killed and Percival got knocked out on accident by a flying log. Everyone looked up at her at the same time. Amara hide herself in embarrassment before knocking two more out. When she saw that Gwaine was starting to be overpowered she quickly got down and latched herself to the nearest bandit’s neck. The man was flailing wildly trying to get her off but to no avail. 

She got him in a lock and was able to, somehow, make him pass out just as Gwaine killed the last bandit. She slowly walked up to him when suddenly arms grabbed her from behind. Damn it! 

One of the bandits she had knocked out had woken up and saw an opening. She was about to scream but it died when she felt the cold blade against her throat. Gwaine hesitated before slowly putting his sword down and his hands raised. 

“Don’t hurt her please.”

His only response was to drag the sword slowly across leaving a thin trail of blood. Gwaine gritted his teeth as her cries filled his ears. Rage consumed him, but before he could attack a hand held him still. Turning to fight he stopped short when familiar blue eyes met his. Nevera gave him a weary smile before turning her cold eyes to the bandit. 

“Let her go. Now.”

“Heh, why the hell should I? She could get me a beautiful ransom from the King. So run along peasant,” He spit out, “before I run her through. Go tell the king I have his precious daughter and if he wants her unharmed he will send the ransoAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!! STUPID BITCH!!”

He punched Amara in her head sending her flying into a tree and knocked unconscious. Blood trickled from her head where she was hit and from her mouth where she bit the bandit’s hand. Her glasses were cracked and the flower crown on her head fell apart. Her breathing was shallow, but steady.  
Nevera stared at her daughter. Seeing all the blood coming out of her baby girl. That wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to be full of life, not almost lifeless. Soon....Nevera was gone. 

Arthur and Merlin finally caught up as the rest of the passed out people were waking up. Both of them stopped in horror at the sight. Percival, finally awake, carefully tried to crawl toward the fallen princess. 

Merlin was fueled with unfathomable rage at the sight of the child. Just as they were about to attack they were all blown off their feet from a wave of power and thousands of screams. He could see black and purple magic coming from Nevera while she was screaming in agony. The next words out of her mouth left a cold chill down their spines. 

“What have you done was the lowest of the low?! Your so beneath me you don’t register above dirt. You dare touch my daughter?!?! You dare harm my CHILD?!?!” (Points to whoever got that reference.) 

She screamed as fire started forming at her fingers, crawling up her arms, fully consuming her. It became bright like the sun for a few moments before the flames dulled. What they saw, was not Nevera, their queen and beloved sister. 

That was a fire demon. The creature stood still for a few seconds before letting out a fierce roar. Merlin and Arthur covered their ears and clamped their eyes shut, waiting for it to end. Thankfully it wasn’t a long wait, but when they opened their eyes once more everyone stumbled back in fear. 

A massive black dragon with wings of flames stood behind the she-demon. It roared spitting fire and lightning instantly killing the bandits still alive. Once the last bandit fell in a bloody heap the flames dulled until there was nothing left but embers. Miraculously no one else was harmed. 

But Nevera was still mad. Her own flames was still burning everything it touched. Trees, flowers, the earth that they stood upon would soon go up in flames if they didn’t stop her. Gawine was up and running before he could think about it. He thrusted his arms around her and screamed. 

“NEVERA STOP!”

She was fighting against him, her fire destroyed his clothes burning his skin. Angry tears were streaming down her face as she struggled against the knight when she froze from his lips against hers. Everyone stood still in anticipation. Then her lips began moving with his. As she calmed down the fire died out and the queen returned back to normal. He pulled back with a cheeky grin before passing out on top of her. Slowing rising from the ground, not wanting to rouse the man, she finally looked at the damage she created. Trees and grass were burned, the dead bandits on the ground slowly disintegrated with the wind leaving only embers floating around. Arthur was in front of Merlin with his sword pointed at her as were the other knights. She twisted her neck to find Percival holding Amara gently in his arms, she was pale and limp, but breathing only slightly. Nevera placed Gwaine on the ground muttering a spell. His body glowed blue for a bit before it diminished, leaving only first degree burns instead of the third degree ones. She slowly crawled over to her daughter gathering her from the giant. She smiled at him thanking him for protecting her. He gently ruffled her hair and left them alone. Nevera cradled her baby girl in her arms, pushing away brown locks of hair from her face rocking back and forth. Her skin was clammy and cold, her breaths were shallow but she wasn’t waking. Nevera clutched the body close to her as she cried. 

Tears rolling down her cheek and onto the body soaking her shirt and pants. Sobs racked her body echoing throughout the hearts of the trees and animals. She muttered spells incoherently hoping to save her daughter. Thankfully most of the cuts were gone, but the damage had been done. She had no idea what would happen to her daughter, and that’s what scared her the most. Warm arms engulfed her body as her brother and Arthur held her. She kept muttering and crying “my baby, oh my sweet little girl.” 

Merlin leaned into Arthur’s shoulder, crying himself, he couldn’t watch his sister so broken. Arthur, though silently crying, helped the queen up without moving her daughter. 

“Nevera...” he whispered “lets go visit Gaius. He might be able to help with the internal damage.”

She nodded mutely and followed him and Merlin to the castle. Percival, who was carrying Gwaine, and the rest of the knights of the round table followed suit

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews!! Let me know what you think! Love you my pretties!


End file.
